


Lukewarm

by Chahakyeonswife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chahakyeonswife/pseuds/Chahakyeonswife
Summary: A temperature that is neither hot or cold. A temperature to describe their relationship. Inspired by Pentagon's song "Lukewarm"





	1. Chapter 1

Lukewarm. You could describe their relationship as lukewarm.

'How? How did it end up like this'

Arthur's phone rang for the second time of the month and he has no plan to answer it. He felt sorry for the persons who believed in their relationship, hell he was even sorry for the frog who got them two together but more than anything he felt sorry for himself, for believing they can fix this.

Minutes later Arthur's phone rang again for the third time of the month and for the first time of the month he changed his mind as he finally answered his phone. Knowing the person who called Arthur braced himself.

"Hello" Alfred's voice held no affection. A sign of their lukewarm relationship

"Alfred?" Arthur reluctantly asked. He felt awkward for no particular reason. Its just the sudden feeling he gets whenever he talks to Alfred.

"Why aren't you picking up?" Alfred asked bluntly emitting an ironic smile on Arthur's face. The awkward atmosphere, temporarily forgotten.

Arthur gave Alfred a silent answer. An answer in which he did not want him to hear.

"Phone calls are meaningless" and Alfred didn't hear that answer.

"Dude?"

"I was busy" Arthur created an involuntary excuse making him worry that Alfred wouldn't swallow his excuse.

"Oh. Yeah!" Alfred exclaimed making Arthur cringe for Alfred's stentorian voice and in relief. He heard munching on the other side of the phone. He was glad that Alfred is still Alfred for he was really thinking if Alfred is still Alfred.

"I'm going to America. I'm having a meeting with your boss"

"That duckling asshole?!" Alfred affronted his boss again. Seriously, could this child show even a little bit of respect.

"You did not know?" Arthur decided to let Alfred go with his disrespect. He was tired. For the past few months he thought about things so hardly that he came into a conclusion.

'He doesn't want it to end nor does he want it to continue.'

"Lets meet up then" Alfred spoke gently which is new to Arthur "Lets have a date"

What Alfred said left Arthur frozen in the sense of contriteness and something melancholic. What Alfred said didn't make him blush like before nor did it make him fluster.

"Arthur?"

"Yes. We will" Arthur faked a yawn "I'm sleepy"

"Oh. See you in... What?"

"Three days. Goodbye Alfred"

"Bye dude"

Alas! That awkward phone call ended. Arthur retreated into the covers yet he didn't sleep well. He thought so hard about the past, present, and future but god knows he wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well last night.

x x x

Today Arthur and Alfred are going on a date.

And Arthur made a decision. He had enough of this lukewarm relationship. This relationship is very different from before and he knows that at this rate, they cant keep moving forward and their relationship is just going to waste. He wants to end it.

"Shall we go?" Alfred asked in a very 'un-Alfred' way. Arthur felt a dull ache in his chest settle in uncomfortably. Maybe he was a bit cold. He didn't want to become any colder.

"Breaking up? That nonsense isn't easy" Arthur thought. Alfred silently walked with Arthur toward the library. A place in which Arthur knew that Alfred would be bored out of his mind. Well, he didn't know anymore. Alfred wasn't his usual self but despite through that why was he was longing to fix this? But maybe Alfred felt the same.

When they were at the library they were still unusually silent.

"Come to think of it. He never smiled or laughed. Its as if he isn't Alfred." Arthur silently though as he absentmindedly read his book.

"Excuse me." Alfred stood respectfully and Arthur took back his word. He didn't want this child to be anywhere near to respectful.

Tears escaped Arthur's eyes yet he didn't know why. He angrily wiped his tears in frustration as he followed Alfred.

There he saw Alfred who was laughing with his citizens. Alfred's laugh made Arthur realize something. He got it now. Alfred's smile isn't his anymore.

He didn't want to play pretend or ignore it and just close his eyes. Everyday, its cooling more though he doesn't even hate Alfred yet he came into a very implausible conclusion.

He didn't even know how it came this way but-

"Yes, its better to be cold."

x x x

It was evening now and Alfred took Arthur in a fancy restaurant making Arthur feel bad about the younger. After they ate, they both walked into the park.

"I want to tell you something" both said in unison

"You can tell yours first" Alfred said and Arthur took a deep breath contemplating about his next sentence

"Its not that easy" Arthur said. He once lost Alfred. He doesn't want to loose him again but he knew he was doing the right thing.

"How are you going to tell me then" Alfred finally laughed making Arthur a bit comfortable yet a painful ache in his chest started to grow.

"Did I get too comfortable? Or did I change?" Arthur asked regrettably before sucking in a harsh breath upon continuing "I don't think we can be happy."

"huh?" Alfred tilted his head in confusion as Arthur braced himself for his next statement. He is ready.

"Never mind. Lets break up" No, he was wrong. He wasn't ready. Alfred's eyes widened in pure sadness but it didn't last long as Alfred gave Arthur his classic smile, the one that made Arthur's heart melt.

Alfred nodded his head as Arthur walked away without saying a word. He wanted to say goodbye in silence. He didn't want to hear Alfred's cries as he reminisce about the memories he had with him after all it was their love.

Alfred stood in silence as he took something in his pocket. Its was a ring. A ring that supposed to be Arthurs.

Alfred cried. He knows that Arthur didn't want to continue and

he understood it.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing temperatures.

Its been a cold year since then and Alfred replayed the same scene all over his head as he stood at the park where it all ended. Alfred felt cold since Arthur left.

"Is this how you felt?" Alfred stared of the distance and felt a certain melancholic ambience that never left this place. Minutes later he physically left the park but he left his heart in the park with no certain plans to take it back.

x x x

Arthur on the other hand regretted everything and never had the courage to go to America again nor did he have the courage to see the actual personification again. He is currently visiting Japan since his company made Arthur feel at ease.

"There will be a world meeting in America. You should go and see him Arthur-san." Kiku encouraged Arthur as he poured a freshly hot Japanese green tea at Arthur's tea cup. Arthur's gaze absentmindedly followed Kiku's finger as he saw a beautiful ring.

"That's a beautiful ring" Arthur silently stared at the ring, never blinking not even for a second. He though about how beautiful a ring could be. For some reason he felt attached to the ring that belonged to Kiku.

"Someone gave it to me though its a little bit big for me" Kiku had a strange expression on his face. An expression that cant be drawn and more importantly an expression that he never even saw Kiku wear even once. As someone who can read the atmosphere he kept quiet knowing that Kiku didn't want to discus about the ring any further.

"How about you drink your tea" Kiku changed the subject as his face returned into his usual stoic face. Arthur replied with a curt nod yet his eyes still followed the ring. He suddenly felt an strangely familiar yet unknown pain in his chest and he knows its no good at all.

x x x

No matter how Alfred tried he still went back to the park. Its as if the park is pulling him closer and closer after all no man nor a country lives without a heart. Alfred clenched his fist and his breathing laboured.

"I gave the ring to someone else. Is it okay?" Alfred talked to the thin air who replied through the silence. He felt his chest growing heavy so he laughed to comfort himself somehow even if it felt a little bit ridiculous.

"Its nice to see that you're still you" A voice stopped Alfred from laughing. A familiar voice that he missed so dearly. That voice belonged to Arthur. Alfred turned around to see that Arthur's usual scowl turned into a genuine smile

"Yeah" Alfred smiled back at Arthur upon replying yet he didn't want to lie to Arthur and tell him that he has been himself when in fact he hasn't not without Alfred by his side yet he bit his tongue. He didn't want Arthur to feel terrible the way he thinks he made him feel almost everyday when they were still together.

Between them was silence. Both of them didn't know what to say and just stood silently like fools waiting for Christmas in the middle of spring.

"I should go" Arthur broke the silence but before walking away Alfred grabbed his wrist.

"T-take care" Alfred stumbled at his word wanting to say more than just an insincere 'take care'. He wanted to say that there was never a moment where he would stop loving Arthur. Whilst holding Arthurs wrist, Arthur found himself staring at Alfred's fingers to find out a familiar ring.

Arthur isn't an idiot. Sherlock is born in his country. He found himself solving a puzzle in his head but time was quick once he solved the puzzle, Alfred already let go of his wrist and walk out with a promise to never comeback again.

He has to move on. For Kiku.

For Arthur.

Alfred heard a distant whisper and he knows where it came from.

"Treat him better. Love him better" and so he did.


End file.
